The present disclosure relates to scent dispensation.
Existing solutions for dispensing scents within a location, such as a home, include conventional scented candles, incense stocks, hanging air fresheners, and electric fragrance diffusers, such as those that plug into an outlet socket and include a heating element to heat a fragrant substance. In some cases, a porous substrate is saturated with the fragrant substance and then placed adjacent to a heat source, which heats up the fragrant substance to diffuse it within a predetermined space.
While functional, these solutions are limited. For example, it is often difficult to tell when a fragrance dispenser has run out of fragrance, as the dispenser typically lacks any sort of indicator and one is left to smell the dispenser manually to determine how much fragrance is actually left, which is ineffective as the dispenser itself may still smell like the diffuse fragrance up close that may have little effect in the area that is to be perfumed. In addition, if the users wishes to change a fragrance, the user has to manually open the dispenser to replace the cartridge in the dispenser, or in the case of hanging dispensers, replace it with a fresh version.
Existing scent dispensers also provide little control to users to configure how much scent is actually being diffused. Some existing electronic scent dispensers include a hardware selector to switch the device between off, low, and high operating states. However, these electronic scent dispensers are not self-aware, and therefore output the same amount of scent over time. Therefore, even at a low setting, the scent dispenser can eventually over-perfume a room, and only change state when manually switched off or set to another level by the user using the switch. This results in the unpleasant experience of the room becoming too perfumed and, in some cases, causes people to leave the room.